


En attendant Noël... - Jour n°4 : Défaut & Déraper

by Isa_Faradien



Series: En attendant Noël... [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 2016 Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Anakin Needs a Hug, Drabble Collection, F/M, Furious Anakin, Jealous Anakin, Possessive Anakin
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: [Calendrier de l'Avent 2016] Tous les jours, jusqu'au 24 décembre, une nouvelle case du calendrier s'ouvrira pour dévoiler deux petits textes, écrits sur des thèmes tirés au sort dans le dictionnaire. Crack, fluff mais aussi des choses plus sombres sont au programme, avec des personnages emblématiques de la saga. [Univers Alternatifs possibles]Défaut : Anakin Skywalker est un Jedi plein de qualités, mais aussi bourré de défauts.Déraper : Il est préférable de maîtriser ses émotions devant le Conseil Jedi, et ce, même si le Conseil Jedi en question a décidé de faire de son mieux pour nous contrarier.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cette quatrième case s'ouvre sur la lettre D ainsi que sur un Anakin Skywalker qui n'est pas forcément présenté sous son meilleur jour (mais on l'aime quand même, n'est-ce pas ? ^^').

**Jour n°4 - Dimanche 04 décembre 2016**

**« Défaut & Déraper »**

 

 

Défaut –

 

Anakin Skywalker était un Jedi bourré de qualités, parmi lesquelles la compassion, la loyauté et le courage (parfois légèrement excessif, selon Obi-Wan, qui avait du mal avec la tendance de son ancien apprenti à se lancer dans des entreprises risquées... mais passons), mais il possédait aussi énormément de défauts. Des défauts qui faisaient de lui une personne qui n'était clairement pas adaptée à vivre selon le Code Jedi.

Il était instable, assez fragile émotionnellement parlant, et la moindre contrariété prenait chez lui des proportions démesurées. Il était jaloux et possessif, ne supportant pas que son épouse puisse travailler avec son ancien petit ami, au point de blesser l'ancien petit ami en question alors qu'il tentait d'embrasser Padmé – cet accès de rage lui avait valu un éloignement temporaire de la part de la jeune femme, qui ne savait plus vraiment si elle se sentait en sécurité avec un mari aussi colérique.

 

 

 

Déraper –

 

\- Comment peut-on siéger au Conseil, alors qu'on est pas Maître ? s'écria Anakin, absolument furieux.

Sa voix résonna dans toute la pièce, créant la consternation chez les sages Jedi membres du Haut Conseil.

\- Assieds-toi, jeune Skywalker, fit froidement Mace Windu en lui indiquant un siège vide d'un geste de la main.

Anakin sentait la désapprobation d'Obi-Wan, et il eut honte de son coup d'éclat, honte de ne pas se montrer plus reconnaissant envers son ancien Maître, qui avait tellement fait pour lui. Son accès de colère n'avait pas été délibéré, le jeune Jedi avait laissé échapper la frustration qui lui comprimait la poitrine depuis quelques temps... mais cela n'avait été ni l'endroit, ni le moment de le faire, la réaction des autres Jedi le lui avait bien fait comprendre.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Maître, laissa-t-il échapper en s'inclinant respectueusement bien que maladroitement.

Ces trois mots avaient été lourds à prononcer, comme des poids en plomb appuyant sur sa pomme d'Adam, comprimant sa gorge et ses cordes vocales.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est déjà tout pour ce 4 décembre ! ... Encore 10 jours et Rogue One débarque *0* Le retour de Darth Vader *-* (Ui, il me semble bien que je risque fort d'aller voir ce film uniquement pour les Impériaux... xD)


End file.
